Der Fuehrer's Face
"Der Fuehrer's Face" is a song from Disney's 1943 anti-Nazi animated short Der Fuehrer's Face, originally titled Donald Duck in Nutzi Land. It features several members of the Nazi Party and Axis Powers; Emperor Hirohito, Hermann Göring, Joseph Goebbels, Benito Mussolini, and Heinrich Himmler singing their allegiance to Adolf Hitler while simultaneously complaining about how terrible conditions are for them. The song was performed in the short by the late Billy Bletcher, the late Pinto Colvig, and the late Charles Judels as the members of the Axis Powers. Lyrics When der Fuehrer says we is de master race We heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Not to love der Fuehrer is a great disgrace So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face When Herr Goebbels says we own the world and space We heil, heil, right in Herr Goebbels' face When Herr Göring says they'll never bomb dis place We heil, heil, right in Herr Goering's face Is we not the supermen? Aryan pure supermen? Ja, we ist the supermen Super duper supermen Is this Nazi land so good Would you leave it if you could? Ja, this Nazi land is good We would leave it if we could We bring to the world New Order Heil Hitler's world New Order Everyone of foreign race Will love der fuehrer's face When we bring to the world dis order When der Fuehrer says we is de master race We heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Not to love der Fuehrer is a great disgrace So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face When der Fuehrer says we is de master race We heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Not to love der Fuehrer... When der Fuehrer says we never will be slaves We heil, heil, but still we work like slaves While der Fuehrer brags and lies and rants and raves We heil, heil, and work into our graves When der Fuehrer yells, "I got to have more shells!" We heil, heil, for him we make more shells If one little shell should blow him right to- We heil, heil, and wouldn't that be swell Heil! When der Fuehrer says we is de master race We heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Not to love der Fuehrer is a great disgrace So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Not to love der Fuehrer is a great disgrace So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face So we heil, heil, right in der Fuehrer's face Other Appearances *Before the short's release, a version was performed by Spike Jones and his City Slickers. Gallery Images 001-003band.jpg 001-006grouptuba.jpg 35909.jpg 001-016bayonetts.jpg Videos Official Donald Duck - Der Fuehrer's face eng sub|Original Der Fuehrer's Face (extended version)|Extended Version Spike Jones Der Fuehrer's Face|Spike Jones Spike Jones - Der Fuehrer's Face|Live Performance Covers Johnny Bond “Der Fuehrer’s Face” Okeh 6691 World War II song mocking Hitler (Art Wenzel accordion)|Johnny Bond Der Fuehrer's Face|Tommy Trinder Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Disney Songs